Friendzy (My Version)
"Friendzy" is the nineteenth episode of the third season and one-hundred-twentieth episode of The Loud House (My Version). Plot Lincoln discovers that having a friend over means getting special privileges, and he takes advantage of that. Synopsis The siblings are having a massive brawl in the house, and the police is alerted by the loud noise. When a policeman bangs on the door, everything freezes, and Lincoln begins to explain to the viewers how he and his sisters ended up in a situation like this. Lincoln explains that he and his sisters are notorious for fighting over the simplest things, such as deciding what songs to listen to on the radio, what to have for dinner, or suggesting what to watch on TV. He also explains that because of their fighting, the siblings end up losing their privileges to Rita and Lynn Sr. The entire dilemma all began a few days ago. Lincoln wants to watch ARGGH!, but Lynn is watching a game with Margo. Lincoln goes over to his mother to explain what's happening, but Rita tells him that Lynn has a friend over, so she has the right to use the TV. Getting an idea, Lincoln comes with a system called "Playing the Friend Card", which gives him special privileges as long as he has a friend over. Soon enough, Lincoln invites Clyde over for everything he wants, such as the TV, licking the egg beaters, using the badminton rackets, and what to have for dinner. Libby Paints a Portait Called "A clumsy boy and his sisters watching with their friends",Lizzie texts on her phone and whispers lettuce "Hey, why comes the police if we brawl in the house?" and Lettuce comments "Yes. the police comes if we brawl in the house.". Realizing that Lincoln is up to something, Lisa calls a sibling meeting, and explains that because Lincoln has Clyde over, he's getting numerous special privileges, and says that she has an idea to take Lincoln down. TBA Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori/ Lemi *Liliana Mumy as Leni / Lara *Nika Futterman as Luna / Lumhi *Cristina Pucelli as Luan / Lotta *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Friend #3 *Chrissy Cannone as Likki / Lettuce / Friend #4 *Blair Dinucci as Lacey / Leia / Friend #5 *Hynden Walch as Lizzie / Molly / Friend #7 *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Leonarda / Amber *Altara Michelle as Libby / Laney / Friend #6 *Lea Moreno as Lisette / Louise / Friend #9 *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Linch / Liam / Margo / Friend #10 *Lisa Schaffer as Lulu / Laura *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Jill Talley as Rita / Gardening Grandma / Friend #2 *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Friend #1 *Sam Lavagnino as Friend #8 *Fred Tatasciore as Police Officer *Mae Whitman as Octavia Lily, Sam, Haiku, Whitney, Andrew, Kotaro, Becky, Chaz, David, Giggles, Darcy, Muddy Girl, Dana, Teen Girl, Roxanne, Hunter Spector, Mazzy, and Sully have no lines in this episode. Although they were listed in the credits, Margo and Liam also have no lines in this episode either, but they were casted because they were heard screaming and laughing.